dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Tae Min
Perfil *'Nombre:' 태민 / Taemin *'Nombre real:' 이태민 / Lee Tae Min *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Compositor y Modelo *'Apodos:' Minnie, Sataemin, Manos Mágicas, Tae, Taem, Mushroom y Fairy Prince *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Dongbong-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 57kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Familia: '''Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **Universal Music ''(Japón) Sobre Lee Tae Min Lee Tae Min nacido el 18 de julio de 1993, es un cantante, actor y destacado bailarín de Corea del Sur. Miembro del popular grupo de Kpop SHINee. Desde pequeño soñaba con ser piloto hasta que descubrió el baile cuando estaba en sexto grado. En 2005 fue descubierto por la agencia SM Entertainment, después de una audición exitosa titulada S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting. '2008: Debut con SHINee' El 2008 a la edad de 15 años (edad coreana), fue elegido para pertenecer a la agrupación de cinco miembros llamada SHINee. Debutando el 25 de mayo del mismo año en el programa de música Inkigayo de SBS, con el tema "Replay". 2009: Debut como actor Inició su carrera como actor en marzo de 2009 en la serie de MBC llamada Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun, en donde interpreto al personaje de Junsu. '2014: Debut en Solitario' El 25 de julio 2014, se anunció que estaría haciendo su debut oficial en solitario en agosto del mismo año. El vídeo musical salió el 15 de agosto con la canción "Danger", ''la coreografía fue creada por el coreógrafo norteamericano Ian Eastwood y BeatBurger El 18 de agosto, liberó su mini álbum solista titulado '"ACE". Contiene seis canciones de las cuales encabezaron las lista de Gaon Album Chart y siendo número dos en el Billboard World Albums. '''2016: Lanzamiento de su primer álbum estudio Lanzó su primer álbum de estudio el 23 de febrero de 2016, titulado Press It, el cual contiene un total de diez canciones. Bruno Mars participó en la producción de la música, que comienza a un ritmo lento y avanza hacia el ritmo electrónico rápido. El álbum estuvo en la primera posición en Gaon Music Chart, además de vender más de 76.000 copias en menos de un mes. Alcanzó el puesto #1 en las listas de iTunes de Japón, Taiwán, Singapur, Tailandia, Finlandia y Hong Kong. También fue el álbum más vendido en las listas de Corea Hanteo y Synnara durante su primera semana. Debut en Japon Debuto con el mini álbum Solitary Goodbye (Sayonara Hitori), este fue lanzado el 27 de julio con cuatro canciones inéditas junto con la versión en japonés de "Press Your Number". El álbum vendió más de 38 000 copias en su primer día de lanzamiento, y estuvo en el tercer lugar de Oricon Daily Chart. '2017: Segundo Album de estudio "MOVE" y Repackage "Move-ing"' El segundo álbum de estudio de Taemin, Move , fue lanzado en octubre de 2017 y produjo el exitoso single "Move". El álbum debutó en el número dos en la lista de álbumes de Gaon, y en el número tres en la lista de álbumes de Billboard World. El 10 de diciembre, se lanzó una edición reempaquetada de Move, bajo el título "Move-ing". Añadió cuatro nuevas canciones a la lista de canciones, incluido el single "Day and Night". Ese mismo mes, estaba programado para actuar en el festival anual de canciones de KBS, pero se retiró una semana después de la muerte de su compañero miembro de Shinee, Kim Jong-hyun . '2019: 2nd Mini Album "WANT"' SM Entertainment ha confirmado que Taemin lanzará su segundo mini-álbum titulado WANT el 11 de febrero, el álbum contará con siete pistas, incluida la pista del título "WANT". SM Entertainment también reveló imágenes teaser para el regreso en solitario de Taemin. el 11 de febrero fue liberado,"Want" es una pista de baile actualizada en el género de la discoteca espacial, que se completa con una línea de bajo rítmica y un sonido de batería. En el video de la canción, Taemin, una vez en contra, se encuentra en un concepto 'homme fatale' , sus voces suaves y coreografía aguda complementan el tema de la tentación de la canción. Dramas *Final Life (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, cameo, Ep. 4) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011, cameo) *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Athena (SBS, 2010, cameo, Ep. 7) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''What's This Feeling'' tema para Final Life (2017) *''That Name (junto a Jong Hyun)'' para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Steps'' tema para The Prime Minister and I (2014) *''It's You (U)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero (2012, voz de Johnny) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *WHY NOT? The Dancer (jTBC4, 2018) *The Unit (KBS, 2017) *Hit The Stage (Mnet, 2016) *Problematic Men (tvN, 2016) *Abnormal Summit con Jong Hyun (JTBC, 2016) *Off To School (JTBC, 2015) *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 209) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 139) *We Got Married - casado con Son Na Eun de Apink (MBC, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 35,37,38,40,42,44-47) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2010, MC) *Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) *Hello Baby! 2 (KBS Joy, 2010) *Let's Go Dream Team! 2 (KBS, 2010) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (SBS, 2010) *SHINee’s YunHaNam (Mnet, 2008) Musicales *Goong (2014) - Como el principe Lee Shin. Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' Álbum 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Do Young de NCT, BoA, Si Won de Super Junior, Su Ho de EXO, Sunny de SNSD y Wendy de Red Velvet) (2019) *Henry Lau - "Trap" (2013) *BoA- "Disturbance" (2013) *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai - "Maxstep" (2012) - Junto a Eun Hyuk, Henry Lau, Kim Hyo Yeon, Lu Han y Kai *SM The Performance - "Spectrum" (2012) - Junto a U-Know, Eun Hyuk, Dong Hae, Min Ho, Kai y Lay Composiciones *KNK - We Are The One (2019) Conciertos/Tours *'Lee Tae Min 1st Stage In Tokyo 2017' **01 y 02 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan *'Lee Tae Min 1st Concert "Off Sick" 2017' **25, 26 y 27 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **14 y 15 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **19 Noviembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **25 y 26 Noviembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'Lee Tae Min Japan 1st Tour "SIRIUS" 2018' **21 y 22 Septiembre - Yokosuka, Japón - Yokosuka Arts Theatre **24 y 25 Septiembre - Ishikawa, Japón - Honda No Mori Hall **28 Septiembre - Hamamatsu, Japón - Act City Hamamatsu **29 Septiembre - Shizuoka, Japón - Shizuoka City Community Hall **30 Septiembre - Ichikawa, Japón - Ichikawa City Cultural Hall **4 y 5 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **7 Octubre - Saitama, Japón - Omiya Sonic City **8 Octubre - Nagano, Japón - Matsumoto Performing Arts Cente **10 y 11 Octubre - Yokohama, Japón - Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall **13 y 14 Octubre - Maebashi, Japón - Beisia Cultural Hall **17 Octubre - Oita, Japón - Iichiko Grand Theatre **18 y 19 Octubre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hall **22, 23 y 24 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theatre **26 Octubre - Okayama, Japón - Okayama Civic Hall **28 y 28 Octubre - Hiroshima, Japón - Ueno Gakuen Hall **1 y 2 Noviembre - Sapporo, Japón - Sapporo Civic Hall '' **9,11 y 12 Noviembre - Hyogo, Japón - ''Kobe World Memorial Hall **24, 25 y 26 Noviembte - Tokyo, Japón - Musashino Forest Sports Plaza Main Arena *'Lee Tae Min Concert "T1001101" 2019' **15, 16 y 17 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur'' '- '''SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'Lee Tae Min Arena Tour "X™" 2019' **08 y 09 Junio – Hokkaido, Japón – Makomanai Sekisui Heim Ice Arena **15 y 16 Junio – Shizuoka, Japón - Shizuoka Ecopa Arena **19 y 20 Junio – Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **25 y 26 Junio – Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan **05 y 06 Julio - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Green Arena **13 y 14 Julio - Osaka, Japón – Osaka Jo Hall **06 y 07 Agosto – Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SHINee **'Posición:' Bailarín, Vocalista y Maknae. *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super M **'Posición:' Bailarín y Vocalista. *'Grupos Proyectos:' **S.M. The Performance ***'Posición': Vocalista y Bailarín. **Younique Unit ***'Posición': Bailarín y Vocalista. **SM Town Orquesta ***'Posición': Bailarín y Vocalista. *'Educación:' **Sinhak Elementary School. **Cheongdam Middle School. **Chungdam High School. **Hanlim Multi Arts High School Entertainment Department. **Myongji University School of Film and Musical Studies Musical Performance Major *'Aficiones:' Bailar, escuchar música, tocar el piano, poppin dance y hablar chino. *'Fanclub:' Taemints. *'Religión: '''Católico. **'Nombre bautismal:' Francisco *'Modelo a seguir:' Michael Jackson. *'Tipo de voz:' Tenor *Es parte de un grupo de amigos muy cercarnos junto a Kai de EXO, Timoteo y Sung Woon de HOTSHOT y Ji Min de BTS. Ellos han demostrado su apoyo entre sí de formas muy visibles. En muchas ocasiones se han mencionado mutuamente en entrevistas, han participado en shows o presentaciones juntos, se han referido entre ellos en los agradecimientos de los álbums de sus respectivos grupos y han llegado a apoyarse llegando a los conciertos de otros juntos. El grupo se hace llamar ''"Amistad Parka" puesto que comparten un parka con un logo compuesto por sus manos y han sido tendencia en distintos portales cuando se reúnen. Ravi de VIXX es muy cercano al grupo. *Fue descubierto el año 2005 en el SM Open Weekend Audition Casting. Cuando audicionó en la SM, 99 personas más audicionaron. Por lo general siempre seleccionan a 10 de esos 100 concursantes, pero ese día sólo seleccionaron a uno, Taemin. “Mi madre sabía que me gustaba bailar, así que me dejó hacer la audición. Entonces, lo intenté y, afortunadamente, lo logré” *Se posiciona en el puesto #4 de los artistas mejores pagados en la SM. *Estudió chino en Beijing en el 2007. En marzo del 2011, fue transferido a Hanlim Multi Arts High School de su escuela anterior, Chung Dam High School para acomodar su apretada agenda para el avance japonés de SHINee. *En el 2011 participó como actor de doblaje para la película animada Outback como el personaje principal, Johnny. *Se graduó en febrero de 2012, pero no pudo llegar a la ceremonia debido a las actividades de SHINee. *Con su mini-álbum "Ace" más de 100 idols votaron por él como mejor artista en solitario del 2014, ocupando el puesto #1. *Taemin fue el artista más vendido y su álbum "Press it" es el más vendido en enero - marzo del 2016. *El MV de la canción "Press Your Number" se posicionó en el puesto #2 de los vídeos más vistos en EE.UU Billboard y en el puesto #3 se encuentra "Drip Drop". *Es el primer artista de K-Pop que vende más de 100.000 álbumes en la lista Gaon Chart del 2016. *Desde su álbum "Press it" se le apodó "Legendary Solo Man". *Taemin evita hablar de su familia y de su vida privada. *Se le apodó "Magic Hands" porque suele perder todo. Ha perdido dos billeteras, una en Japón y otra en EE.UU. *Escribió la letra de "Soldier" y "Press Your Number". *Participó en el Dream Concert, el 4 de junio de 2016. *Participó en la creación de la coreografía de "Drip Drop". *Estuvo en el primer episodio del programa de competencia de baile llamado Hit The Stage, quien contará con la colaboración de Koharu Sugawara (quien realizó la coreografía de su álbum japonés "Sayonara Hitori"). Para el programa obtuvo el primer lugar con 189 puntos, a pesar que realizó una interpretación que no se relacionaba con la temática que se había propuesto. Debido a la apretada agenda en Japón y Corea, no tuvo tiempo de aprender otra coreografía, por lo tanto realizó la interpretación de "Sayonara Hitori". * Su cuerpo tiene un seguro mayor a 1 millón de dólares. *Tae Min quiere realizar una colaboración con Timoteo de HOTSHOT y Kai de EXO ya que los considera sus grandes amigos. Él explica: “Quiero producir algo con mis amigos. Siento que si estoy con mis amigos, con quienes he estado cerca desde nuestros días de aprendiz, entonces puedo completar cualquier cosa con energía desbordante” * Su álbum Goodbye versión coreana se sitúa en el primer lugar en las listas musicales más importantes de Japón por segunda semana consecutiva. * So Mi y Eun Ha (miembro de GFRIEND), consideran a Tae Min como su modelo a seguir. * Su primer concierto en solitario fue el 1 y 2 de julio del 2017 en Japón, en el estadio Nippon Budokan Arena, que tiene una capacidad de 14.471 personas. Cabe destacar que se ha convertido en el artista más joven en presentarse en este estadio. * Fue elegido para participar como juez para el reality show de talentos The Unit. Durante las audiciones se le vio llorando ya que Timoteo uno de los participantes, pertenece a su grupo de amigos, por lo que verlo audicionando para un programa de supervivencia fue difícil de ver. * En su primer concierto en Korea "Off-Sick" asistieron varios idols cercanos y amigos de el. * Su álbum “MOVE-ing” llegó al puesto número uno de listas de iTunes en Finlandia, Hong Kong, Tailandia, Taiwán, Filipinas, Malasia, Indonesia y Sri Lanka. También llegó a lo más alto de las listas de álbumes pop de iTunes en 11 países entre los que se incluyen Japón, Singapur y Chile, así como también ha llegado a lo más alto de las listas de álbumes K-pop de 12 países entre los que se incluyen Estados Unidos, Canadá y Australia. * Participó en la composición y escritura de la canción, “Day and Night”. * No asistió al Song Festival 2017 de KBS, debido a que necesitaba descansar y recuperarse del fallecimiento de Jonghyun. La producción lanzo un comunicado diciendo. "Confiamos en que los fans comprendan la decisión, y les pedimos a todos apoyo y generoso entendimiento”. * El 30 de diciembre del 2017 el álbum repackaged “MOVE-ing”, entro en la lista de álbumes mundiales en el lugar número 11. * En el Music bank de Chile 2018 hizo un cover de la canción Despacito. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial/Japones *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Oficial Galería Taemin.jpg Taemin2.jpg Taemin3.jpg Taemin4.jpg Taemin5.jpg Taemin6.jpg Taemin7.jpg Taemin8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Lee Tae Min - Danger|Danger TAEMIN - Drip Drop (Performance Video)|Drip Drop Taemin - Press Your Number|Press Your Number Taemin - Press Your Number (Performance Video Ver.1)|Press Your Number (Performance Video Ver.1) Taemin - Press Your Number Performance Video Ver 2|Press Your Number (Performance Video Ver.2) TAEMIN 태민 'MOVE' 1 MV|MOVE TAEMIN 태민 'MOVE' 2 Performance Video (Solo Ver.)|MOVE (Performance Video Solo Ver.) TAEMIN 태민 'MOVE' 3 Performance Video (Duo Ver.)|MOVE (Performance Video Duo Ver.) 'Japón' Tae Min - Goodbye Alone|Goodbye Alone Tae Min - Flame of Love|Flame of Love Tae Min - Flame Of Love (Dance Version)|Flame Of Love (Dance Ver.) テミン (TAEMIN) - 「Under My Skin」 MUSIC VIDEO (Full Version)|Under My Skin TAEMIN 'Famous' Official MV|Famous TAEMIN 'Famous' Performance Ver.|Famous (Performance Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2014 Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSolista2016 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCompositor